Ron's Detention
by lilminimaya
Summary: Ron is in Potions and having a very bad time. What happens when he speaks before he thinks and ends up with detention. What will Ron see that will scar him for life?


**All characters are the exclusive property of J.K Rowling. **

**Ron's Detention**

Ron Weasley was angry, really angry. It was third period, and he was in the dungeons having a Potions lesson. And it wasn't going very well. No matter how hard he tried, his potion would just not thicken. And to make it worse, his cauldron was shooting sparks instead of emitting a blue glow. Not to mention the stink-it reminded Ron of the troll he and Harry had knocked out in their first year. He glanced at Hermione's cauldron, which was simmering next to him. How did she get it so perfect? And why did he always screw things up? Ron looked down at his cauldron frowning, wondering whether he should ask Hermione for help. He glanced sideways again, this time to look at Hermione. She had a slightly hectic look on her face. Ron knew better than to ask her when she had _that_ expression. If only Harry was here, he'd help-not that he was any better at Potions than Ron but it was still something. Suddenly the back of Ron's neck prickled, and he looked up. Snape stood over him. Ron swallowed, as Snape sneered at Ron's cauldron.  
"Mr. Weasley, what is this?"  
"Um," Ron muttered. "This is… is… this is my… potion sir."  
"And why is it shooting sparks?"  
"Because… I brewed it wrong?"  
"Yes, you imbecile. You brewed it incorrectly. I suppose you added the dead spiders before adding the crushed cockroaches. And probably didn't let it simmer for 13 minutes exactly. You shall hand me an essay on where you went wrong, and the reason why you couldn't follow such simple instructions. You shall receive zero marks for this lesson, which is no surprise. Now hurry up and clean this mess before the stink suffocates the entire class," Snape said to Ron.  
"Oh, don't worry sir. We're use to you stinking up the place," Ron replied. The class froze. Ron froze. Snape froze. Bloody hell! Ron thought to himself. Snape's gonna kill me! Why did I say that? What was I thinking? Ron cowered as Snape glared at him. Those empty black eyes bore into him, and it seemed a lifetime before anyone spoke.  
"Detention, Mr. Weasley. Tonight in my office at 7. And be warned, if you are even a minute late, the consequences will be severe."  
Ron let out his breath, as Snape walked off. He hadn't even realized he had been holding it. No doubt Snape would assign him something horrible for detention, but still, it wasn't too bad. At least he was still alive and on the plus side he hadn't lost any points for Gryffindor.  
"Oh, and twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape called just as the bell rang. Damn.

_Later that evening at 6:30pm _

"Honestly Harry, I have no idea what made me say it-especially to his face."  
Ron had just finished telling Harry what had happened in Potions, his mouth filled with mashed potatoes. Harry roared with laughter.  
"Good on you! At least maybe now he'll shower," Harry told Ron still shaking with laughter.  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron replied glumly, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"  
"Probably at the library," Harry snorted. "What did she say about you saying that to Snape?"  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
"The usual." He put on a high voice. "How could you say that Ron? What were you thinking? Actually it's obvious you weren't thinking. Be glad he only gave you detention. Honestly Ron, the way he looked at you I thought he was going to curse you! But of course he wouldn't. I mean teachers aren't allowed to curse students. And Dumbledore would throw a fit. But Ron, you really shouldn't have said that."  
Harry started laughing again.  
"Anyways," Ron said. "I'll better head off. I don't want to be late. Stinking Snape. Bye Harry."  
Ron stood up and headed off towards the dungeons, sulking. He reached Snape's office, and stood outside the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. Ron frowned and pressed his ear to Snape's door. Was that music playing? Shrugging, he pushed open the door quietly and peered in. His jaw dropped. Snape was standing with his back to the door. Ron rubbed it eyes-it couldn't be. Instead of the usual black robes, Snape had a pink towel wrapped around his waist, and another pink one wrapped around his head. Ron couldn't believe it-Snape had showered? To top it up, Snape was belting out a muggle song that Hermione was obsessed with. You Belong With Me by Taylor Shift or something like that. Ron gaped as Snape danced around his office singing the lyrics perfectly. As the chorus played Snape started krumping and Ron silently gagged. He had to leave, now. Suddenly Snape turned and froze in mid-krump as he spotted Ron. His arms dropped to his side and his face darkened.  
"Uh, sir," Ron started. "I'm here for my um… my detention."  
Snape didn't say anything and Ron was beginning to panic.  
"That was a great performance sir," he blurted out. "And uh, nice towel. It's fluffy… and pink. Ginny has one just like that. I mean my mum does… I mean… I mean… nice towel." Ron's ears reddened as Snape's face darkened even further.  
"Get. Out."

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Special thanks to Lolo, coz she's awesome. **


End file.
